Freight transport, called logistics, is a common service for people. For example, gift giving, online auction and online shopping are involved in home delivery so that the improvement of logistics business carriers rapidly increases. Generally, the logistics business carrier cooperates with convenience stores. However, the convenience stores may not be located in the remote districts. If the logistics business carrier installs the logistic stations in the remote districts, the labor cost might exceed the profit. In addition, under the cooperation with the convenience stores, the user (consigner) needs to fill a booking note so the personal information of the user may be leaked. When a consumer needs to send or return goods, the consumer has to bring the goods to the freight station in person; however, they are restricted to the opening hours of the freight station. Alternatively, the consumer can turn to a logistics staff to collect the goods, but appointment and payment in advance are required. The difficulties in coordinating time and place are the dawn of the development of self-service.
The self-service for sending goods, at the moment, takes the weight or the size as the standard of measurement. Hence, the logistics staff needs to be present or the consumer needs to implement the transaction in the freight station. The demands of the logistics business carrier cannot be fulfilled in the above situations. The consumer has to match up the working routes of the logistics staff or the opening hours of the freight station when he/she needs to send or return goods. The costs and time are two conditions under consideration.